


See you in court, Granger

by alexova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexova/pseuds/alexova
Summary: “Firstly I need to know, since when begins the confidentional moment between the client and you?” asked Draco firmly and business like.“When the client hires me ofcourse” answered Mr. Grundshtane and looked at Draco suspiciously“Well then“ said the blonde wizard “You are hired!”“And what am I hired for?’’ asked the attorney“I want to sue Hermione Granger and I want her in jail!”





	See you in court, Granger

It was very early on a Monday morning when a wizard, in a very expensive robes, was waiting at the front of the most famous attorney in Great Britain. He wanted to be the first client, he had no time to lose anymore. The young red haired secretary smiled at him abit too happily for a Monday

“Tell him to enter, Miss Rain” said the voice inside the office   
“You may come in Mr. Malfoy, attorney Grundshtane is awaiting you”   
Draco nodded and entered into the office. The attorney was older than his father, he looked grim and rigorous, wearing black robes with a golden pocket pin,he stood up and shook hands with his new potential client.

“Malfoy, I am surprise to see you so early in the morning, I hope everything is fine with you and your family. How is Lucius, my dear old friend?”   
“My father is fine, thanks for asking” Draco shook his hand and said “I am here for a personal matter though”   
“Oh…” the attorney raised an eyebrow   
“Firstly I need to know, since when begins the confidentional moment between the client and you?” asked Draco firmly and business like.   
“When the client hires me ofcourse” answered Mr. Grundshtane and looked at Draco suspiciously   
“Well then“ said the blonde wizard “You are hired!”   
“And what am I hired for?’’ asked the attorney   
“I want to sue Hermione Granger and I want her in jail!” 

 

2 years ago…. 

13.04.2005 

Draco Malfoy slammed the office door   
"Mate, you look mad...?" said Blaise   
"I'm not mad!" he denied "I'm furious!"   
"Don't tell me this is about Granger's decision..."   
"Damn straight it was about Granger's decision...we worked so hard about that presentation and she chose Finnigan''s project..." exclaimed Draco hardly breathing   
"Are you sure...I think this is more than that" smiled Blaise   
"What?!" He asked confused   
"Well...the winner is about to go with her to Berlin, and since she chose Finnigan's project...you can fill in the blanks Draco"   
"Don't finish that gross sentence!" Draco cut him of "I'd rather die...  
"And you will...from jealousy!" laughed Blaise 

23.12.2005 Christmas party 

"This is a suicidal plan and I forbid you to go, Malfoy!"   
"My plan is perfect, you only need to sign the permission..."   
"As The Head of the Department I refuse!"   
"Lower your volume, we are at a gala and I don't plan on making it to the front page of the Daily Prophet."   
"Well Malfoy, I am your senior in this investigation and you have no other choice except to listen to me, understood?"   
"Damn it Granger! Why can't you just once give me a little support?"   
"Fine! I'll get you a towel"   
"For what???"   
She threw her glass of wine right at his face and most probably on his expensive dress robes. 

10.02.2006 

Draco and Hermione were trying to form a contract with a very big client   
"You have a very beautiful co-worker, Mr.Malfoy..."   
"Yes well she's more than that, she's my fiancée..."   
Ginny overheard this and went straight to Hermione who was preparing the papers. 

"Mione, why the hell is Malfoy saying you are his fiancée? When did that happened?!"   
"What?!"   
Hermione came to Draco with a fake smile   
"Draco, darling will you come here for a sec...What are you doing you bloody idiot? Why are you lying that I'm your fiancée?"   
"He is so distracted by you...keeps looking at you, saying how beautiful you are!"   
"So?!"   
"So...I want his mind to be clear when we close the deal, not to imagine you...that will only distract him and..."   
"Quite opposite, you moron! Now tell me the real reason...why did you tell him we are engaged?"   
"He was speaking only about you...I couldn't say anything about the deal...he was...I was..just.."   
"Jealous” Ginny said behind them ”You are jealous!"   
"Ginny, please, we are having a conversation here..." said Hermione and faced Draco who fell silent   
"I just love how you didn't deny this Malfoy" Ginny smirked  
"Yes I am jealous...can we go and close the deal now! "   
Hermione speechless returns to the client   
"I want to congratulate you miss Granger, you made a perfect choice! He's a great man.."   
"Yes, thank you! Perfect choice indeed!’’

14.02.2006 

"Babe..."   
"Yeah babe..."   
"Let's talk about the wedding..." Pansy said  
"Not again" thought Blaise but instead smiled at her "What about the wedding, love?" 

"I asked Hermione to be my maid of honour today at work...don't look at me like that! I know you proposed a week ago, but I'm so excited..." 

"No, it's not that! You do realise that I was going to ask Draco to be my best man, right?"   
"Yeah, so? They are both single now and I am convinced they will be a great match" 

"Last time they were in the same room I had heard more curses than I heard at the Battle of Hogwarts, Pansy baby please be more reasonable! This is our wedding day not the third wizarding war. " 

"You don't understand...They like each other, I can tell...the last time they were in the same room he got jealous over Theo and her, that is all!"   
"I will speak to him, but I can't promise miracles....I bet she doesn't know either!" Blaise thought that old voldy can be defeated many times but the slytherin Prince and Gryffindor princess will never get along though he wouldn't tell Pansy that.   
"No, I told her you were thinking of Theo"   
"God, this will be a war zone not a wedding..."   
"I love you babe"   
"Yeah Yeah, I love you too and this is why I am walking into the dragons mouth my dear" 

 

The Wedding night of Pansy and Blaise  
18.08.2006   
Hotel room 816 

"You knew I was lying...when I said ...I don't want you..." She whispered   
"Yes" he whispered back   
"How?"   
"Your eyes betrayed the truth of your words"   
Draco slowly took off the straps of her dress. Hermione's skin bristled from his touch. He kissed her neck and then whispered into her ear   
“Tell me to stop, Granger….Or tell me you want me…"  
“I....I want….you…” she moaned  
“Good” he said “Because if I start, I won’t be able to stop!”   
"Then don't stop"  
And he didn’t stop…all night long. 

 

*   
03.11.2007 

She opened the door... 

"Granger....what the hell...you declined my project and you told Potter to replace me with some idiot from Albania! Don't you dare tell me I'm not good for the job, because I'm brilliant and you know it! You are avoiding me for too long...it's been what...one and a half years...come on Granger....get over it"   
"Malfoy stop!"   
"No!" he yelled back "Why are you avoiding me? Since that night in the hotel room after Pansy and Blaise's wedding...You are trying to ruin my career and my life...what wrong did i do. I changed Granger, you know i did so why are you being vindictive" 

"Please stop yelling, you will awaken him"   
"Who? Your boyfriend?" He sneered  
"No...my...my son" she whispered and lowered her gaze  
"You have a son?! How old is he?"   
Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away   
"How old Granger?" He punctuated each word  
"Six months..."   
There was a pregnant silence, Draco looked at her very surprised.  
“I never knew you were pregnant…Is that why you were out of work for such a long period?”   
She nodded, avoiding his eyes.   
“Well, I guess it’s too late for fighting with you or for you…I.. I’m sorry… I’m leaving now… Good night! ’’He rambled and left

 

*The doorbell rang*11.11.2007 

"Who could be here at this late hour?" She opened the door.   
"Malfoy?"   
"Hello Granger!"   
"What...do you want?"   
"I just came to tell you that I will sue you" he said very calmly   
"For what?!"   
"For keeping your pregnancy a secret, for kidnapping my son! I will sue you and I want full custody!"   
"You can't do this...he is my son! I gave birth to him...I carried him for months...he is a part of me...You will have him over my dead body, Malfoy!"   
"I can arrange that! How could you...Hermione! My flesh and blood...my own son...my heir"   
“And how… How did you find out?” she was furious   
“Well… I had my ways!” he clenched his jaw  
10.11.2007 

After the war, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy decided that they needed to move away for a while, the Manor reminded them only of terrible moments especially during the time of the wizarding war. They needed a fresh start, so they moved into their Manor in France. Draco did the same thing, shortly after his trial, he bought a nice house in wizarding London. He has not put his foot in the Manor for a very long time and he didn’t intend to, but something happened last week and didn’t give him peace. He decided to go back and check on something. When Draco entered, a lot of memories flashed through his mind, he closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus. In a large room in the north wing, on a big wall, was the Malfoy family tree. He got closer to that tree and his grey eyes saw exactly what he was looking for – next to his name, written with golden handwriting was the addition of two new names “Hermione Jean Granger“ and “ Alexander Granger“ 

“You are clever, Granger” Draco told her “But not clever enough…” she opened her mouth but he rose his finger “You know nothing about my family and how magically powerful the Malfoy family is. If there is a new heir, we will know…everything - the name, the gender and of course the mother! You hid the baby with no intentions to tell me about his existence, you gave him a name without my permission and you will be punished, Granger, mark my words!"   
“I didn’t plan to get pregnant by you, Malfoy.” Hermione's voice was shaking   
“I found out about the baby very late, but never wanted to tell you, because….   
“Because what?!” he asked impatiently 

15.09.2006 

The liquid turned out blue, it was clear that she was pregnant with a baby boy. She bit her lips… it was Draco’s. How was that possible? She was very careful, what went wrong? Or maybe it was suppose to be…. She must tell him soon. The news about the baby freaked her out, the young witch wasn’t ready to have a child especially without a husband and she just started her career, but the thought about a new life growing inside her body made her heart melt. Hermione touched her belly and softly smiled. She wondered if the baby will look like her or more like the father.   
“I’m coming !” she said when someone knocked on the door.   
It was a young ginger witch   
“Mione, I was knocking like 5 times… what are you doing? Did you forgot about our tea and gossip Saturday ritual? I have some juicy details about Pansy and Blaise Zabini ” the voice of Ginny Potter was ringing in the hallway, giving opportunity to Hermione to hide the pregnancy results. 

“I am sorry I was working on something from work” appologised Hermione and welcomed her best friend into the living room.   
“Of course you were” smirked Ginny and hugged her   
They sat with tea and chocolate cookies and started gossping as they did every Saturday   
“Pansy filed for divorce after she found out about Blaise and his secretary”   
“Well, it was about time, he cheated a lot!” Hermione said and sipped from her tea as if it was nothing.   
“Remember the rumours about their wedding night? They said he spent the night in Tahmina Rain’s flat” reminded Ginny   
“I can’t blame only Blaise” said Hermione “She knew it was his wedding night, what kind of a conscience does she have?!   
“Well, conscience enough to go after his best friend as well” laughed Ginny and in that moment the other witch looked shocked at her, hoping that was a joke.   
“I mean, Tahmina is now with Malfoy” added the ginger and grabbed a cookie “I saw photos in the Daily Prophet, kissing his neck on a yacht .  
Everything went dark for Hermione at that moment.  
“Granger!” yelled Draco “Are you listening?!”   
She blinked a few times and said properly   
“Because I knew you will make my life miserable and I didn’t want problems, I needed rest and…”

The baby crying interupted them, the mother turned her back on Malfoy and rushed towards the nursery to check on her son.   
“It’s ok baby, mommy is here” she hugged the little baby.

Draco Malfoy followed her and saw his own son, he was so small and looked exactly like him. The view made the blonde to freeze on his spot – his baby was cuddling with his mother and she was petting his back making him calm again. Draco swallowed 

“Is that… Alexander? My…my son?“   
Hermione nodded and hugged the baby very tight   
“Don’t take him away from me, Draco! I know you are mad for keeping this secret from you, but you started a new life with Tahmina Rain, I couldn’t ruin your future with an unwanted child being the product of a one night stand, you have to understand my point of view, I couldn't let my baby get dragged into a mess, Alexander is everything to me…"   
“Who knows?” Draco interupted her with a cold voice not moving his eyes from the baby “Who knows that I am the father?   
“Ginny knows but she swore she won’t tell anyone”   
“Were you ashamed that I am the father?” He asked with the same cold voice “What was your plan anyway?”   
“No… no…I wanted to keep him safe and to raise him in the best way possible …”   
“And the best way possible is to keep him away from me and to raise him with Merlin knows what man?!”   
“Draco, please…” whispered Hermione because Alexander was asleep.

“You should have come to me and told me! For you that was a one night stand, I know because you turned me down after that but, this is my blood we are talking about… the thought about your sneaky plan makes me sick! “ Draco told her and turned around to leave.   
She put the baby back in the crib and followed him   
“I never told you because the day I found out I am pregnant was the day you and Tahimna came out official in the daily prophet, I swear....I was planning on telling you but I didn’t want to ruin your relationship or you to think that I am a gold digger “ Hermione tried to reason with him and pleaded “Please, I am begging you, don’t take him away from me, we can arrange everything, you can give him your name, you can come to visit him whenever you want to…but please don't take my son away"   
“I think it’s too late for that!” Draco told her not even registering what she had said to him and walked away but not before adding “I will see you in court, Granger” 

 

12.11.2007 

Tahmina Rain was waiting nervously for her little sister in a small café in Diagon Alley.   
“Selena!” she waved at her sister “Finally you came!”   
“I’m sorry I was late “apologized the redhair witch and sat next to her “The boss gave me some extra work… One tea with milk, please…”   
When the waittres left ,the older sister asked   
“What was so important? I got worried?”   
“Well, remember when I told you, your boyfriend came to visit Mr. Grunshain last week? Today I found out why…”   
“What?” Tahmina’s eyes widened   
"Yes…” Selena nodded “Today the boss gave me the files and when I saw Malfoy’s name I couldn’t help but read them…He is suing Hermione Granger!”   
“His former boss? Why?!”   
“You will die…He is suing her for hiding her pregnancy, for giving birth to his son and for kidnapping him…”   
“Excuse me?!” cried Tahmina   
“Draco wants full custody and her in jail for 17 years!” continued Selena “The process will be after 2 weeks”   
“I can’t believe this! I can’t believe this….”she kept repeating   
“So he cheated on me while she was his boss…?”   
“I’m not sure” told the younger sister “The files says the baby is born on 05.05.2006, if my math is correct, she got pregnant before you two got together…   
“I can’t believe this” said Tahmina once more   
“There is more…”   
“What?!”   
“ Pansy Zabini filed for divorce this week”   
“Blaise…” whispered Tahmina and her heart stopped   
Selena continued   
“Apparently she found out about his affair with some girl…apparently at their wedding”  
18.05.2006 

“Why are you doing this?!” Tahmina was crying while the tall dark man was packing his things   
“You know why, this is for the best for us, baby” Blaise was speaking fast, he looked worried   
“The sooner I close the deal with Nathaniel Parkinson, the better…”   
“But why do you have to move in with her, why do you have to marry her?”   
“That was the deal, baby” he stopped and faced her “If I marry his daughter he will sign the deal and very soon I will be very very rich and we can disappear from here forever”   
“But I don’t need to be rich, I just want to be with you” she touched his face and he took her hands into his while softly tracing circles on them.   
“And don't you want to be independent and save?” Blaise rose an eyebrow  
“The bastard threatened me….After my mother died I got nothing, working for him and making this deal, was the best way possible for me to build my future and I want my future with you, Tahmina”   
After short silence, she asked him   
“What do you want me to do?”   
“Do nothing, wait for me…. The moment you hear we filed for divorce, be ready to pack your things and to leave quickly “   
“Okay…” she said slowly 

18.08.2006 

 

“Open the door, it’s me”   
The witch opened and saw one very drunk groom   
“What are you doing here?! It’s your wedding night…”   
“I… I told her that Malfoy is feeling sick and I have to take care of him….hurry, we don’t have much time…” Blaise kissed her while his was taking of her night-gown and closing the door behind them” 

20.08.2006 

“Mate…I need a favor” said Blaise   
“Sit down and have a drink first…you look terrible” Draco handed him the glass full with firewhiskey   
“Remember when I told you that I am over with Tahmina Rain?”   
Draco looked at him and smirked   
“You are shagging her again? Mate you got married 2 days ago…”   
“It’s not just shagging, I love her! We had a plan but the thing got complicated I really need your help!”   
“What do you need me to do?” asked Draco and sipped from his drink   
“I made a deal with Nathaniel Parkinson, we arranged this marriage, he had his reasons and I had mine… the problem is that he suspects me and Tahmina and he threatened us and I have to make him believe that we are over and she is with someone else…and since you are single…well I'm sure you can join the dots mate."  
“You want me to pretend to be her boyfriend ?” Draco raised an eyebrow   
“You only have to go out with her so the press will see you and to believe that the things are serious” suggested Blaise “Nathanial Parkinson and the whole wizarding world has to believe that you two are together!“   
“For how long?” asked the blonde  
“When I close the deal I will have enough money to take her away and to disappear” He explained  
“You will owe me a big one, mate!” Draco told him   
“No one can know” Blaise warned him “Absolutely no one!”  
’’Got it!’’ 

Hermione was on the rocking chair, trying to make Alexander fall asleep. She was so worried that this was her last few moments with her son. The proceedings are suppose to be after two days and for the first time she had no plan. She was thinking a lot and made her speech in front of the judge, hoping for them to understand. Sudenly one idea popped into her mind. She owled her nanny to come and watch Alexander for the afternoon. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A witch with long black hair and green eyes opened   
“Hermione Granger?”   
“Hello Tahmina, may I come in?”   
“Well, I am in the middle of something, is it urgent?” she asked   
“Yes, its about my son and I won’t give up without a fight” Hermione told her determind   
They sat in the beautiful living room and a house elf served them tea   
“May be you don’t know, but one and a half year ago Draco and I slept together, it doesn’t mean anything, trust me and I don’t want to steal him from your or something, the thing is that I got pregnant and I kept the baby”   
Tahmina did her best to look surprised.   
“What do you want from me?”   
The desperate mother took a deep breath   
“Draco wants to sue me and to take my son away from me, according to the Malfoy family, I could be punished for keeping his heir in secret and away ” she explained “ I know that you can talk to him, convince him that is not nessesery to sue me, I will do everything, please! He will listen to you, I know he loves you and…”   
“I’m so sorry but I don’t think Draco will listen to me about this” Tahmina politely said to her “I don’t want to be rude but I have a really important job to do now, so…please may you leave Hermione”   
“Tahmina, please… you must try to speak to him!” Hermione’s eyes watered “My son is everything to me, I’ll die without him, please Tahmina, I am desperate! I would do anything but please"   
The black haired witch felt very sorry for the pleading mother and slowly nodded her head   
“I will see what I can do…but I can’t promise miracles , Hermione”   
“Thank you! I am leaving now, I see you are busy…”   
Tahmina walked her to the door and suddenly asked   
“I don’t like to pry but… what happened back then? Why did the things between you two never work out? You guys are compatible for each other"   
Hermione looked at her surprised about that question   
“I was his boss… I wasn’t sure if I really liked him… He is arrogant, uncompromising, blunt, he is ambitious and fearless and sometimes a real pain in the ass, I can‘t trust myself around him, I was trying to avoid him so hard…but…”   
“But you gave up…” finished Tahmina for her   
“It would never work out for us… You and him make better sense” Hermione told her   
“But if I …if I wasn’t in the picture… would you have been with him, would you have told him and raised the baby together? “ asked the curious Tahmina   
Hermione bit her lip hesitant to answer   
“If that was the best for our baby…I would have done everything for my son” 

When Tahmina closed the door, Blaise came out from the kitchen   
“We need to help her!” she told him “They love each other, I always knew he loved her Blasie. He still has a hidden picture of them from the wedding”

“I knew it, I always suspect he is in love with her, he got jelaous every damn time someone else spoke to her “   
“Will you talk to him?” asked Tahmina   
“I don’t want to get into the middle of this mess, I can talk to him one day but now we have to prepare to leave, hurry up babe”   
"How could you be so selfish Blaise. Draco lost so many special moments because of helping us. Hermione didn't say it but I know that if the pictures of Draco and I weren't published she would have told him about her pregnancy and who knows he might have eventually confessed his feelings to her. We ruined their lives just to sort out our own Blaise."  
‘’Fine, I will talk to him soon, but now we have to hurry up!’’


End file.
